The Trouble with exes, Faith and Trick
by Chosen2007
Summary: I own no characters except the twisted sisters and August, there is a halloween party. Currently I'm blocked on this story and would love help on it. Minorcharacter death and attempted rape
1. Chapter 1

The Trouble with exes, Faith and Trick

By

Chosen2007

Part One

It was Halloween, Angel and Buffy found an abandon mansion for Angel's home and Buffy's more in-depth training. Buffy was stretching and Angel walked over then put his hands over her bosoms. "Honey, people are coming." Buffy said and Angel responded, "If they do, they could watch." Buffy gave him a look and they kissed so warmly. "Well, look whose here, Angelus and his victim." Xander said as he walked in. "I guess you found out." Xander said and Buffy walked to him. Buffy stare a hole in him and Xander said, "Look, I thought I was doing the right thing, he killed people." Buffy just stare at him and didn't flinched once. "Are you going to say anything?" Xander asked and Buffy just walked away, she stopped, she turned to Xander and just walked away. Xander walked off and as he walked outside, Willow, Cordeila, Tara, Ms. McClay and Giles were staring at him then he walked off. They all got ready to put the mansion together for the party.

There was a slim black man looking at his computer with yellow eyes and his fangs out. "Angelus, is in Sunnydale? There's one slayer and a hell-mouth. I like these odds. What do you think ladies?" Mr. Trick said and there were two half-naked women, one with red hair and one with black hair. "The true twisted sisters." Mr. Trick said and the red headed responded, "All of Rage". She kissed the Black haired one, "All in cage." Mr. Trick took of his jacket and said, "I guess I'm the one with the key."

Buffy was out on patrol before the party, she was in her white shirt, skirt and boots. Tonight, Angel wanted Elizabeth out. "Come on boys. I have a party to go to." Buffy said in a sultry voice, to get ready for Angel and four vampires came out. Buffy motion them to fight and one got dusted, it was Faith who did it. Buffy walked to Faith and they hugged. "How are you?" Buffy said and Faith responded, "Not at that boring ass retreat. I thought you be at Los Angeles." "There was a fire, vampires, expelling and a mad mother." Buffy said as she bitch slapped the vampire across the graves and Faith looked at her outfit, "what's up with the virgin Mary?" Faith asked and Buffy said, "Did I ask what you did to that bow-tie watcher?" Faith turned her face and they finished up the vampires. "Come on, let's go to a party." Buffy said and Faith followed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Trouble with exes, Faith and Trick

By

Chosen2007

Part 2

Anne was wearing her blonde wig to remember what she looked like back then and Dawn came down. "You know that wig looks really bad on you." Dawn said and Anne took it off. "I guess when you tortured a usually harmless werewolf and sick others on Willow. They take it personally." Dawn walked to her. "So do I kick ass?" Dawn asked and Anne responded, "You were my favorite student as a slayer and you love the sword." Dawn was happy and paused, "Am I alive?" "Before I left you were." Said Anne and Dawn asked, "Why didn't you ever notice what mom was doing to me?" Anne sat down, "I don't know Dawnie, it was like, all that time, I didn't know you were there and I was just the slayer. I thought if I said something….No excuse, I did it. I'm glad Buffy found out and I'm so sorry." Anne said and then added, "However, you'd be happy to know that you punch me one time and it hurt." Dawn smiled at that and hugged again. "I'm sorry about Angel, there." Dawn said and walked upstairs, Joyce came in and saw what she thought was Buffy, it was Anne. "I guess you have a horrible opinion about me." Anne walked to Joyce and said, "Dawn was under a spell in my world, Paragon wanted her to find the anger against me or burned from the inside, She told me about days, nights and the secret visits from the doctor. I've done worst." Anne walked to Joyce and hugged her closely. Joyce slowly hugged her. "None of it matter when you died, don't hit her again." Anne said and walk upstairs, she turned, "My room is still to the left. I haven't lived in four years." "Yeah." Joyce said and Anne walked upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

The troubles with exes, Faith and Trick

By

Chosen2007

Part Three

The party was going; Cordiela was making Xander her past with the men she was dancing with. Xander was just watching, Buffy who was playing the part of Elizabeth was dancing her way to Angel, she briefly introduce her to Faith. "So we're partying." Faith said and Buffy responded, "One Night only." "Cool." Faith said and she stood back watching the men and even women. She saw Cordiela in her cat-girl suit, a big guy was stalking her and he put his arms around her.

"Hey kitty, can I kiss you?" August asked and Cordiela responded to him. Willow and Tara was just talking, Tara held her hand and Willow welcome. The red and black was watching then pour the liquid in Willow's drink, no one who cared about Willow saw this.

Buffy and Angel were just lying in bed, Buffy was not home at the moment, Elizabeth was thinking of one hundred naughty things to do with Angel. Elizabeth then felt a soft penetration with her skirt up. Elizabeth responded with a kiss on Angel over and over again.

Willow and Tara were dancing, it was a slow dance. Willow was ready happy getting to know Tara and so she gave her a small kiss. Faith was dancing with a guy and then saw the red and black sisters, the twisted sisters Trick called them standing in the background. Faith broke it off, went to find Buffy and Willow's kiss with Tara grew bigger. Willow and Tara not knowing what was going on were getting to know each other. Willow was feeling hot in her body, she started to get flashes…..The cup was empty and she saw images…

Xander walked out of the room then saw August with Cordiela and then…….

Faith barged in and told Buffy there was vamps. The slayer in Buffy was ready and she ran out then saw the sisters attacking her guests. Angel came out and so did several other vampires who were seen as guests.

Cordiela ran back into the party, she saw what was going on, she helped guests get out while making her way to Buffy. The slayers and Angel took them out. It was the twisted sisters. "Buffy, meet my exes, I tortured them sexually, emotionally and mentally." Angel said and Buffy responded, "I want a list." The twisted sisters were very offensive but Faith saw openings, Buffy didn't and they left. "Buffy!" Cordeila said and Buffy turned around. "Xander knocked August out with a bat…."


	4. Chapter 4

The troubles with exes, Faith and Trick

By

Chosen2007

Part Four

Buffy felt for a pulse and she was shock. "He's dead?" Buffy asked and Angel said, "wait! He came in your dreams and he dies by a baseball bat to the head." "Angel stay by his body. Something's not right." Buffy said and Angel shook his head. Tara ran in. "Buffy." Tara yelled and said, "Willow's……going after…..Xander." "What?" Buffy asked and Angel brought Faith up to speed with short sentences which was supported by Cordiela. "She looked at me, she said that, it's like she…" Tara stutter a bit and then said, "She missed me." Buffy knew what this might be.

Xander was walking to his house, he saw Willow there. He looked at her and she had pitch black eyes. "Willow." Xander said and Willow responded, "My friend. I had some real dark magic in my body, you don't want to know." She got up and said, "You were going to let Angel go to hell and you're going to do some bad things. I see you got a head start." Xander looked down at the bat.

August woke up, Angel sat there. "What are you?" Angel asked and August responded, "Not human." "You know I'm trying to re-connect with my girlfriend and I have to baby-sit you. I rather be with her then you. What are you?" Angel asked and yelled at the same time, "I was summoned to take Cordiela away from Xander and so he were do something like this. It was supposed to be Cordeila first step to becoming the person she was meant to be. Willow." August said and added, "She was drugged. If Willow kills, the dark magic she didn't close when she gave your soul to you will consume her and it gets worst. Willow's link to the one who killed you is small, if she kills they will be one."


	5. Chapter 5

The trouble with exes, Faith and Trick

By

Chosen2007

Part Five

Faith and Buffy were checking every street to find either Xander or the sisters. They ran into Anne. "Anne, I need you. What do you know about two women Angel "messed with"?" Buffy asked and Faith was tripping because there was two "Buffys". "Not good. I know how to kill them." Anne said and she looked at Faith, "Hey Faith." Faith just briefly raised her hand and they ran together.

Xander was scared, Willow was walking to him. "Willow! Please." Xander pleaded and Tara walked behind him. Xander grabbed Tara and held her neck, he started to choke her. Willow paused and she saw Tara being shot at some time in some reality. It was like there was another Willow getting stronger inside her. A car was coming. "You're thank me Willow." As Xander pushed Tara to an oncoming car, Buffy just knocked Tara out the way and Willow ran to Tara as Buffy covered Tara. Xander was gone.

Willow was holding her head and Buffy walked to her. "Why? All along! I wish you knew what's in me, she felt your kisses, I feel them! Tara! We were so careful and patient together. You didn't want me to rush us because of her. You were so good with me and Xander's lie! If he didn't lie…" Willow said in a erratic behavior incoherently and she felt to the ground. Buffy sat next to her. "I burned him alive Buffy. I killed someone you loved because you didn't love me. How can that be? I'm just figuring out I'm gay." Buffy laughed a little.

Cordiela went home and as she opened the car door, Xander rammed her to the door, he covered her mouth. "You want a bad guy! I was trying to help you all! This is not the way it's supposed to be! You want a bad guy!" Xander yelled and he un-zipped his pants, "I'll be the worst." There was a blast. And Xander was knocked to the ground. It was Ms. Mcclay, Tara's mom. "Are you okay child?" she said and Cordiela ran to her, she held her. Xander found a knife in his pocket and Ms. McClay was cold then dropped to the floor. Xander ran.


	6. Chapter 6

The troubles with exes, Faith and Trick

By

Chosen2007

Part Six

Anne and Faith met with Willow and Buffy. Anne looked at Willow, Willow couldn't look at Anne and she tipped her head down. Tara was on the side sitting and Giles was comforting her.

Angel came in and Buffy told him everything that happened, Angel shared what he knew. Giles then got a call and looked at Tara, Tara screamed no.

Giles walked to Buffy and said, "Xander killed Tara's mother and almost raped Cordiela." Buffy walked to Angel and started to cry really hard.

Summers house

Everyone was on the porch, Joyce was filled in, she walked to Buffy and sat next to her. "I didn't know what you went through night by night, I washed the blood off your clothes and never put it together. I can't understand your life but I'm going to try. Please give me that chance." Joyce asked and Buffy looked at Tara who was broken inside. "Everything that happened, we could fix, I were never want you dead." Buffy cried then lean on Joyce's shoulder.

Angel walked to Giles, "It's funny. A mother dies, an enemy is revealed and a mother and daughter are building a bridge." Giles said and Angel responded, "There's good in darkness." Anne saw this and walked to Willow, "I have to go back and find that Willow, I have to break that link to save you." Anne said and Willow responded, "Thanks." Anne walked away and Willow felt someone pushing her to the side, that Willow said in her adult voice, "We're still the two most dangerous women in the world, aren't we baby?" Anne stopped and turned then said, "Always." Anne walked into a blue light and left.

Faith stood back and looked at all of this. "So where could I crash?" Faith asked and Cordelia responded, I got room."


End file.
